Contents Ignored
by Tvmatchmaker795
Summary: Annie will do whatever it takes to protect Joan and Arthur from Henry Wilcox. The folder he showed her, on that cold day, is just the beginning. How far is Annie willing to go in order to stop him?
1. Annie

_**Just a short little nugget of a story that I needed to get off my chest. I refuse to believe that Annie could be swayed so easily. There HAS to be MORE! So, with that in mind, please review and tell me what you think as well...**_

* * *

The only reason Annie said yes to Henry Wilcox is to find out what he has on Joan and Arthur, and then warn them. No matter how much Joan and her clashed and struggled with their relationship, she would not be turned against Joan and certainly not let Henry take Joan down either.

All she has wanted to do since she got back from Russia was scream at Joan for letting her rot in the prison but she doesn't trust herself because the screaming might turn into sobbing. Sure, she was certainly close to doing that when Joan called her into her office but Joan saying she gave up, stopped her. Her heart felt like it collapsed. Somewhere, deep inside her, Annie thought that no matter what, Joan would always be there for her. Now that she thinks about the way she has treated Joan, she hates herself for being so selfish. She never wanted Joan to give up on her.

So now that she has a real opportunity to prove herself, she won't turn it down. Annie is sure that Henry thinks that she is motivated to turn against Joan and Arthur by the contents of the folder, but in reality the contents just say to her that Joan… and Arthur need her help more than ever.

* * *

**Should I continue or leave it?**


	2. Calm Before the Storm?

_**So I know this isn't my most popular story but I really enjoy writing about this story line because it intrigues me and I refuse to believe the face value of Annie's betrayal. So here is a chapter that hopefully you will enjoy.**_

_**Please leave comments and reviews. They are really appreciated.**_

* * *

All Annie can think about is how devastating the information Henry Wilcox has on Joan and Arthur would be if it got into the wrong hands. It's never been this hard to sit back and let the dice fall where they lie. She wanted to stop Henry right off the bat and get it taken care of but things got complicated. She had to gain his trust before he lead her to the source of the information, which is who she needs to find to make sure nothing like this happens again. But trust is hard to create when both parties are trained against it and are skilled manipulators.

So that is where she is now, forced to face Joan's ever growing furry with no way to tell the truth without losing Henry's trust. Henry asked her to look through Joan's desk for any intel to add to their growing collection but Joan walked in, catching her red handed with personal files. She's never seen Joan this irate before, and they've gotten into some pretty intense arguments before.

"I can't believe you would betray my trust like that!" Joan's voice rises to high tempered yelling. Annie keeps her head down, determined not to let Joan's words get to her and shake her resolve. If she falters now and lets her guilt get in the way, her mission will be a failure. The whole office is privy to the heated scolding so Henry will no doubt hear about it from an inside source besides her and if she were to confess Henry's intensions, Joan would not allow her to continue the mission. Joan would most likely want to take it head on with Arthur, leaving Annie out of it.

"Do you have ANYTHING to justify your actions?" Joan emphasizes the middle word and it hurts her so much to realize that Joan wants her to have a valid explanation. She was caught betraying Joan in one of the most personal ways possible yet Joan still hopes that it wasn't what she thought. Annie keeps her head ducked in shame and shakes her head. When she peers up, through her hair hiding her face, Joan is eerily calm. No longer are hurt, confusion, and anger displayed on her features, but impassiveness perfected through years of CIA work. Annie can feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and it takes every fiber of her being not to beg for forgiveness. She knows that she deserves every harsh word thrown her way for how she's treated Joan in the past and for what she did minutes before. Although her heart aches with pain, her mind is vividly clear with determination- she will survive the verbal beating and finally be able to gain Henry Wilcox's trust, which means one step closer to saving Joan and Arthur.

"Well then, I have no choice than to terminate your service here." Those words spoken with such coldness cut through her like a finely sharpened knife. It physically takes her breath away and her mind goes blank. Her eyes glaze over, threatening to mist but she reigns in her tears, as she gazes at Joan with her own blank look. Or she hopes it is blank. God, how could it have come to this? Her career… so promising, thrown down the drain. Annie takes a shaky breath to recover and get rid of that thought. She can't afford to think like that.

"Joan-" Her voice sounds foreign to her own ears, so timid and filled with regret. She isn't used to feeling overwhelmingly regretful. The way Joan glares at her silences her instantly. A huge lump forms in her throat as Joan strides closer, posed to deliver one last hurtful blow.

"No. You don't get to say anything now… I just hope whatever you were looking for was worth it. I saw so much potential in you, Annie." Joan's features falter slightly, showing the pain at the betrayal. Annie feels a huge pit form in the bottom of her stomach and grows in weight. It was never supposed to be this hard. "I thought you could become someone to be by my side- to pass on how to survive in a place like this. But now I see that you can never be that someone."

Hearing those words come out of Joan's mouth- a woman she has always respected and wanted to learn so much from, hurts worse than when she got shot. At least then she could trust her body to heal itself. The wounds inflicted by Joan's cruel words strike impossibly deep. It's hard to believe that Joan would say such things over her snooping but then again, Joan has probably been storing the words for a while.

Annie feels her blank expression crack and the unshed tears form pools in her eyes. She quickly turns around to make her escape. However, just before leaving Joan's office, she cants her head slightly to the left to allow Joan to hear her words.

"I'm sorry."


	3. Henry Wilcox

**Sorry for the lack of updates, life is getting in the way. But anyway, here is another chapter of one of my favorite fics to write.**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

She is so close that she can taste it. Annie shifts in her seat in the diner. It has become her and Henry Wilcox's unofficial meeting spot and now that she was fired from the CIA, this is all she has to cling to. She has to do whatever it takes to finish her mission and save Joan and Arthur from being taken down by Henry.

Civilian life isn't as bad as she thought though. It's only been a couple of days but she's had time to travel to see her sister and their family, then catch up on a couple TV shows she's missed out on. Who knew 'Suits' had such attractive and witty cast? And it has been pretty nice not being at gunpoint or being attacked. Her heart sinks when she realizes that she will never work with Joan again. Joan's words are scorched into her heart and it hurts worse knowing that they were purposeful and poised. Joan meant every syllable.

"So how's retirement treating you?" Henry Wilcox's wry comment snaps her out of her roaming thoughts. Annie glances up and smiles a ghost of what her smile used to be.

"That's a nice way to put it." Her voice is thick with fake anger. Henry expects her to be fueled with anger and hatred towards Joan, but she doesn't feel any of it. Sure, a part of her is angry with Joan for firing her and taking away the one job she loved but getting caught was a risk she had to take. But she would never turn against Joan and Arthur.

That folder and what Henry is hiding from her would change everything in the CIA and she had to stop it. Henry Wilcox threatened her family- her work family, and she knew that he would want her to go far when she signed on.

"I heard she had the window shades open so she could humiliate you." Henry leans in, emphasizing the humiliation part. Her head instinctively tilts to the side as she thinks about the confrontation. She came into Joan's office when Joan was gone and the shades were closed… and after she remembers staring out into the faces of her coworkers. Huh, she never really noticed.

"I guess she did." The pain and betrayal seeping through her and into her voice aren't fake. She struggles to think of some other reason for Joan to open the shutters but nothing comes up.

"Did you get what I wanted?" Well someone isn't feeling very comforting today. Annie knows Henry is a skilled manipulator but sometimes he is just heartless. If she were truly doing this with the intension to ruin her superiors, he would be tearing apart a very damaged and angry her. She has to ignore the tug in her heart and her head screaming at her that it is happening already. She slowly pulls out a physical copy of the pictures of the personal folder in Joan's office. Henry holds out his hand and she almost gives it to him before snatching it away.

"Before I give you this last piece to the puzzle, you have to tell me everything." Henry's eyebrow rises in curiosity. He didn't think that she had in her to control the situation. Oh how he is wrong… "I want to know how you plan on taking them down and when. I may enjoy not getting the crap being kicked out of me, but I need my job back."

The last part of her sentence clearly intrigues Henry and he looks like he eagerly wants to answer. "When we get done with them, you will have more than your job back. If you wanted, you could have Joan's job." The thought strikes her as terrifying. She could never handle what Joan does- that is why she respects her so much. But she smiles like that sounds amazing anyway. The reaction seems to please Henry. "We will be working with each other like we are now. My status as head of clandestine services will be reestablished and you can be my protégé."

Her mind automatically flashes back to what Joan said._ I thought you could become someone to be by my side._ The similarities between what Joan and Henry said are eerie. But she could never have someone like Henry Wilcox as a mentor.

"So spill." She hands the folder over to Henry, who just grins wider at her. It sends shivers down her spine. Her mind spins with thoughts about how far and out of control her life has gotten. Sure, Auggie and her are at an amazing place but she lost her job, which was hard on both of them, and she is cavorting with the man who made her lose her job and threatening to take down the people that she cares about.

"Well the intel that we have collected, this file, the one you saw and several others are all going to be sent to several… powerful people and they will use it to destroy the reputations of Arthur and Joan Campbell for good. They could be further punished, as those people see fit, but we will see." Henry has a far off look in his eyes, like he is reveling in the glory of his plan. His eyes then suddenly fix on her again. "Then you and I will rise to take their place as the heroes who brought the scandal to light. We will reign in a new era in the CIA."

It takes her a moment to catch her breath after hearing it. She plays it off like she was stunned by admiration but in reality, the thoughts of that really happening feel like an elephant sitting on her chest.

"Wow." The fear of failing compresses her lungs. She recovers and plasters another fake smile on her face. "I'm impressed. I thought you were just digging up dirt for a personal blackmail." She really didn't know what Henry had in mind when she signed on but she just knew that she had to stop it. Now, she is glad that she did. His plan exceeds what she could have imagined.

"Please. I won't waste my time on petty quarrels like the ones I have with Arthur." The lack of Joan's name in that sentence intrigues and concerns her. Her head tilts to the side and her face clouds with heightened confusion.

"Don't you have any reason to include Joan in this hostile take down?" Annie knows she is walking a fine line; the 'hostile' part may have been her slipping up and inserting her opinion. Henry seems to have not taken it with any suspicion and practically glows when he answers.

"Oh her part in this is just for you." That sentence rips her stomach out and stomps on her heart. She harshly forces herself not to cry in anger. She shouldn't have allowed her and Joan's constant spats to be known by the rest of the CIA. If she hadn't fought every step against Joan's orders for the past year then Joan would have never been dragged into Henry's conniving scheme. Henry Wilcox would have pounced on someone else to help him take down Arthur Campbell, not her. But because of her feuding with Joan, she was picked as a traitor and Joan as the bait to get her there. Guilt threatens to overtake her calm demeanor. Joan could have been spared and her reputation unscathed if she weren't so damn stubborn.

Another thought enters her mind as well. Henry Wilcox is a brilliant spy and his years as head of clandestine services are being put to use. He thought he could easily manipulate her because of her torched relationship with Joan. He picked her because he expected her to be full of anger towards the woman and she would want to help him.

"You experienced her constant criticisms for years, never feeling like you were moving forward. She was holding you back. You will be free of her after this. You will return to the CIA to fill her place and be better than she ever was." Henry grins at her once more. Annie can just nod, her heart thumping wildly in her chest and a lump in her throat stopping her from speaking.

The guilt. The anger. The respect. The pain. These all play their roles in her reasons for continuing her mission. They all fuel her determination to succeed and not let Joan and Arthur be dragged through the dirt.

* * *

**What do you think? PLEASE review and comment!**


	4. Documents

**Hey, sorry I have not been updating... like at all. School sucks, just in case anyone did not know that. **

**BUT I am so excited for the upcoming season of CA, I seriously think that Annie did not turn on Joan/Arthur so I might be right! So without any further adu, here is another part. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Her plan changed. It changed rather quickly after gaining Henry Wilcox's trust. He told her that he had more intel, not shared with her, and several sources where he would leak the damaging info. Her plan is no longer to warn Arthur and Joan, but instead to take on Henry on her own. She needs to find all the dirt he has on the Campbell's, destroy it and then find out all the people that are aiding him as well. After all of that, if that can be achieved, she will tell Joan and Arthur and turn in Henry Wilcox. Thinking it, all the preciseness and secrecy that it entails, makes it seem even crazier. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

"Are you ready Miss Walker?" Henry Wilcox's voice interrupts her thoughts. She focuses and turns towards him, her eyes tinted with dark calculation. Her innocence is gone. She's killed a man and manipulated many for nothing it seems like. Her world has been turned upside down and her sacrifice plagues her every day that she isn't working for the CIA. It has been two weeks and they have been hell. With no work to throw herself into, Annie has been left to her thoughts, when she isn't scheming falsely with Henry. She guesses that with her innocence gone, pulling off a dark, hurt woman isn't that hard.

"Yes. I can deliver these." Annie says, referring to the three flash drives on the table before her. They all were loaded with the gathered information. "But I have one last set of conditions."

She holds her breath, slightly afraid that she will be pushing too far, and her cover and true intentions will be blown with her requests. But she has to ask: it is the most important step in her plan. She has to do this. She keeps her cool as Henry stares almost impatiently at her.

"I have done everything you have asked. I have stolen files, followed Joan and Arthur, set up civilians to verify the intel, and I will deliver these to the sources… But I won't get burned if this gets bad." Annie lets her anger and threatening nature come out to play a part necessary for her next words. "I want a copy of this intel with your signature. So if someone you have trusted, someone that I don't know is a part of this, slips up and this whole operation is compromised than you can't implicate me without further condemning yourself. And I want a list of the all the people involved in this. I can't have loose ends running around with power in their pocket to have us at their beck and call. I also need to know how many copies of the intel exists and who has them."

Henry's eyes turn into slits, barely showing the anger and cold stare. She resists the urge to turn away from his gaze. She has to remain strong and be ready to match Henry's cold nature. "You said it yourself, what we are doing is dangerous but the pay off is worth it. I'm just ensuring my piece of the pie." Annie is proud that her voice didn't crack even though inside she is freaking out. This is the moment that will make or break her.

"I've underestimated you, Annie Walker." Henry's voice is cold yet laced with dark truth. She barely stops herself from flinching. The fear is overwhelming by now. Her feet probably couldn't move even if her brain started screaming at them to move. "I'm impressed with your willingness to take this operation into your own hands. I knew you were the right person." Henry's face lights up into a proud grin, the tensions of seconds previous long forgotten. Annie lets out a breath of relief and smiles back at the man she hates.

Henry shuffles easily to his laptop, open on the counter, and starts typing names. From her place by the dirty window, she can tell that there aren't a lot. After a few minutes of watching Henry Wilcox ponder then type more names, he finally finishes and prints them off. She eyes him suspiciously, playing the role of savvy and burned spy.

"This is it? Your sources of information, assets and other agents involved?" The list is short, about twelve names long. Henry shrugs and walks over to his seat.

"You talk like this is the CIA running this operation. I tried to keep this low key, and that I did. The fewer people involved, the fewer 'loose ends' we will have to cut. So yes, that is all." He takes a swig of his scotch and hisses, the liquor burning as it slides down. She rolls her eyes at the theatrical nature of Henry Wilcox. He always wants to be dramatic and drinking his scotch is no different.

"Good. Now the rest of the condition?" She grabs the three flash drives and stares at the list, hoping to figure out which puzzle pieces go to which traitor. Henry chuckles and stands up slowly.

"You have to enjoy the moment, Walker. We will look back and say these were the glory days before returning to the CIA." The only thing that will pop into her head once all this is over is how glad she is that it is over. She will probably hate herself for sinking so low.

The sound of a drawer being opened and stuff being tossed around captures her attention. Her spy reflexes kick in and her hand flies to where her CIA issued gun used to sit, but her hands find that place empty. She calms down when she sees that it is just Henry digging around in the kitchen for something. Her gaze carefully follows Henry when she sees a fairly big folder in his hands. It looks to be about thirty-five or so pages thick. Henry doesn't look at her as he opens it and signs his name on the first sheet of paper. Sighing and handing it to her, Henry finally looks at her.

"Happy? Now can you take the copies to these three people?" He pulls out a highlighter, seemingly out of nowhere, and highlights three names on the list he printed off. He also takes out another colored highlighter and marks beside those three names as well as two others. "That color is for those who have anything I have collected on Joan and Arthur."

"Good. I don't want anyone to stab us behind our backs and take the spots in the CIA for themselves." Those words spoken by her seem so selfish to her ears. Henry grins wider and nods his head in approval. Taking one of the highlighters, Henry glances down quickly and scribbles down two names on the list as well. Curious as to whom he might have forgotten Annie looks down to see her and Henry's name on the list.

"Great job. Now go." Henry is clearly a little rattled but proud of her smarts. She nods and grabs everything he gave her: the physical copy of the complete intel, the three flash drives with separate parts of the intel for different people on it, and the list of names.

Her mission is almost done and she can taste it as her feet carry her towards finishing and out of Henry Wilcox's life for good.

* * *

**Eh? :) Whatcha think? **


End file.
